


Let me

by CodePeach



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Couch Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodePeach/pseuds/CodePeach
Summary: "I'm tired, let me rest" Hinata said. He was back from a 3-day Photoshoot. He wanted to rest. But Tobio didn't let him to.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Let me

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk.  
> This is my 2nd work here!  
> 🔞🔞🔞

_**" Let me "** _

_written by: CodePeach_

Kageyama stood from the couch as he opened the door. And there stood a yawning Hinata. Kageyama hugged him immediately. He missed his boyfriend.

"I missed you so much, baby" Kageyama said, not letting go of Hinata.

"I missed you too, so much. But please let me rest I'm very tired" He put down his bags and took a nap. 

"My baby is really tired, I'll cook for you" Kageyama said caressing Hinata's cheek.

"Thank you" Hinata mouthed before falling into sleep.

2 hours had passed and Kageyama already cooked his surprise for Hinata, a King Crab and other seafoods like lobsters and shrimp.

"Love? I can smell it, it smells so good!!!" Hinata woke up and ran to tye kitchen. 

"Tobio, how come I didn't know about this?"

"It's a surprise for you, I know you worked so hard. But yeah, you're awake already.

Hinata hugged Kageyama from the back.

"Thank you so much" Hinata said.

"Let's eat I know you're hungry" Kageyama said and kissed his partner's forehead.

An hour had passed. Talking, eating, laughing. There's no doubt that Hinata liked the food.

"I'm so full Tobio, this is your fault" Hinata sat to the couch as Tobio cleaned their plates.

  


  


Tobio sat beside Hinata and wrapped his arms around him. 

"I missed you so much" he hugged Hinata and inserted his face to Hinata's neck.

Hinata played with Tobio's hair.

"I missed you too" he hugged him tighter.

"I really do" they stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"Ah, Tobio, I need to clean myself" Tobio didn't move.

"Tobio let me clean myself" he removed Tobio's arm and proceeded to the bath room.

He was about to close the door but Tobio stopped him and stared at him deeply.

"Let me clean you" Hinata froze. And before he knew it, he was being carried to the shower. 

Kageyama kissed him deeply, exploring his mouth. Hinata was overwhelmed and if Tobio's arm wasn't wrapped around him, he should have fallen. 

"Ah" moans escaped his mouth as Tobio started to remove their clothes.

"Fuck Tobio, you are so aggressive" 

"I missed you Baby"

Tobio kissed, licked and bit Hinata's neck. He inserted 1 finger into Hinata. 

Hinata gripped Kageyama's arm tight, rolling his head back from pleasure.

"K-kageyama let's wash our hair, we can't waste water" Hinata reminded breaking the kiss.

"Oh right" he got the shampoo and "you wash our hair Baby" as he said that he continued kissing Hinata's neck. He inserted another finger and started thrusting a little bit faster. 

Hinata was massaging their hair when he gripped tightly onto Kageyama's hair.

"Oh, ugh Tobio" he moaned as he washed their hair sloppily.

"Baby, you forgot the soap" Kageyama grinned as he out soap into Hinata's hands and guide it onto his abs.

Kageyama kissed him deeply as Hinata spread the soap to his abs.

Kageyama did the same and washed his partner's body with soap.

Hinata was about to reach for the towel but arms lifted him.

"W-what, where are we going? I thought we are done?" Hinata asked looking into his partner.

"We are not yet done Baby" Kageyama said as he put Hinata to the counter top and caressed his legs. 

"Fuck, Tobio, do you have unlimited stamina?" Hinata moaned as Kageyama continue to mark him to his neck, collarbone and chest.

Kageyama lift Hinata from the counter top.

He held Hinata's wrist and proceeded to their next destination, the dining room.

Kageyama sat on a chair.

"Baby, kneel" he said pointing to the area infront of his chair.

Hinata kneeled between Kageyama's legs. Kageyama's dick was standing tall, and covered with precum. 

"Now" Kageyama ordered.

Hinata licked the precum before taking Kageyama into his warm mouth.

"Ugh, fuck Shoyo" Kageyama moaned eyes closed, and head rolling back from pleasure.

Hinata kept the slow pace making Kageyama beg for more.

He stroked the base where he can't reach. Kageyama put both of his hands to Hinata's head. Try to quicken the pace. 

"Be patient Tobio" Hinata said and removed Kageyama's hands. 

Hinata was switching pace everytime. He will go slow, sometimes very fast, and then very slow that drove Kageyama crazy.

"Fuck, Shoyo" he moaned loudly as Hinata worked below him.

Hinata tried deepthroating Kageyama that made Kageyama beg more.

"Just like that Baby" and so Hinata did. 

"I'm coming baby" Kageyama pushed Hinata's head deep until it got all of him. And there he spilled his cum. He guided Hinata's head few times before lifting his partner to the couch.

"I'm going to put it in Baby" Kageyama said waiting for Hinata's response.

"Yes please, but be gentle" Kageyama noted it and putted his dick in.

It's warm in there. He loved it. He thrust slowly and gradually increasing his speed.

He lift Hinata not removing his dick inside to their bed.

  


  


"Oh fuck Tobio, oh. Yes, there, oh my" Kageyama was thrusting very fast inside Hinata. He loved the feeling of being inside his partner.

"Fuck, Shoyo. You're so good baby" he kissed Shoyo started thrusting even faster making their bed creak. Kageyama stroked Hinata's dick while thrusting into him.

Kageyama thrusted so fast, the fastest that he can. After those fast thrusts he came. Panting, he continued stroking Hinata slowly. 

  


The cum splattered in the air. They were both panting. Hinata was tired. A tiring photoshoot and this exhausting sex.

He can't believe it. They have sex in the bathroom, kitchen, dining room, living room amd in the bed. 

"Tobio, clean me for real. I'm really tired because of you" he said still panting.

"I'm sorry, I just kissed you so much" he kissed Hinata in the lips as he lift him to the bathroom.

He cleaned Hinata and they rest to their room. 

"Thank you so much, Tobio" he hugged Tobio as they watch the skies. 

"I love you so much, thank you for understanding me, taking care of me, thank you for everything" Hinata said as he shifted his gaze to Kageyama who was looking to him. 

"I love you too, Baby. You don't need to thank me, I want to take care of you. And thank you for supporting me. For being there when I need someone. In our relationship, we both exert effort. And I like that, so please continue supporting me" Kageyama replied.

"Ofcourse I will, stupid" Kageyama hugged him tighter.

  


"We always have this kind of talk after sex" Kageyama said.

"Yeah, and I love it how we open our problems how balanced our relationship is. When you have no one, I'm here, ok?" Hinata said.

"Kageyama loosen your hug, I can't breath!" Hinata said and laugh.

"Sorry" Kageyama said.

"Cute" Hinata pinched his partner's cheek.

  


Hinata was now at his safe zone, he was now with the love of his life and vice versa.

"No matter how hard you push me, I will still come for you" Kageyama said.

"I won't let you go" they both said and laugh. Realizing they were both afraid to lose each other.

"Let me love you, take care of you, Hinata Shoyo" Kageyama kneeled as he open an orange box with a ring.

A proposal Hinata didn't expect. He wiped his tears falling from his eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

"Stupid, ofcourse" Hinata cried out of tears of joy.

"Now, stop crying baby" Kageyama slid the ring to Hinata's finger and hugged him.

"Tobio, let me support you, take care of you, and love you. You will, and must marry me" Hinata said in a demanding tone.

He was about to kneel when Kageyama stopped him.

"Ofcourse, baby" Kageyama said offering his right hand.

"Wow, you won't let me kneel to propose to you but you'll let me kneel to suck-" Kageyama covered his mouth.

"Oh, no Shoyo. Just put the ring"

They are now happy, and contented. Kageyama Tobio, and Kageyama Shoyo

  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it and please read my other works. I am still learning and exploring the field of writing.


End file.
